Escuela de inadaptados
by Princess Praline
Summary: [AU] Henos aquí, una vez mas reunidos… por un lado, la dama de las sombras, el chico metamorfo y la pelirroja "extranjera" y por el otro, el chico maravilla y el joven metálico, el primer día de clases ¿Qué podría salir mal?... (Nuestros héroes en un colegio donde pueden usar sus poderes con libertad)
1. Raven

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía.

...

Escuela de inadaptados.

Capítulo 1: Raven.

Rachel Roth era una chica diferente a los demás, siempre supo eso, por alguna razón, desde pequeña, todos huían de ella, era como si un aura negra la rodeara, los niños del vecindario donde ella vivía, siempre estaban molestándola, pero Rachel nunca les hizo caso, la mayor parte de su infancia (por no decir que toda) se la pasó sola, en compañía de su madre y… Sus poderes oscuros, aunque su madre siempre le prohibió hacer uso de ellos.

Todas las mañanas, la madre de Rachel, Arella, salía muy temprano a trabajar, la chica se quedaba sola y era justo lo que mas le gustaba, pues era cuando podía meditar en total tranquilidad y así, hacer uso de su magnífico don incomprendido.

Con el paso del tiempo, Rachel había aprendido a dominar sus sentimientos, todas aquellas palabras crueles y duras por parte de las personas que la rodeaban, le habían enseñado a ser fría y distante, además de que un sentimiento desbordado como la euforia, terminaba en un caos total por sus poderes.

Todos en la ciudad, conocían a Rachel Roth, algunos la habían visto en persona, y otros solo habían escuchado hablar de ella: "Cuidado con la chica cuervo, es una chica demonio" decían por las calles de Jump City, la ciudad donde vivía Rachel. Todos temían entonces de la muchacha. Era por eso y otras razones mas, por las que la niña nunca había ido a una escuela, las mismas razones por las que Arella nunca la dejaba salir de casa, y las mismas razones por las que nunca confió ni convivió con nadie.

…..

Esa mañana parecía normal, tan común y corriente para Rachel, que solo se limitó a seguir su rutina. Ella ahora era toda una jovencita, hecha y derecha. Era una muchacha de 17 años, educada, de cabello corto hasta la barbilla, en un tono violáceo y sus ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta siempre, una capa larga azul rey con la que se cubría cuando se aburría del encierro de siempre y se escapaba de casa para ir en busca de aventuras.

Todo parecía estar en calma, hacia un par de horas que su madre se había marchado y Rachel sabia que llegaría hasta la de la noche, tomó su capa, se la colocó de manera habitual y se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

Era nada mas y nada menos que Arella, su madre.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó suavemente la mujer. A la chica casi le dio un paro cardiaco, si su madre se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer, seguramente la colgaría del puente de la ciudad, o quien sabe que horrores le esperarían a la pobre Rachel.

-S Si? Madre?- tartamudeó con su habitual voz. Su madre sonreía de oreja a oreja. Algo tramaba, lo presentía.

-Prepara tu maleta- la chica solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño ¿para que querría hacer su maleta? ¿A dónde pensaban ir?

-para que?

\- Iras al colegio Rae, ¿no te emociona?- preguntó feliz la mujer.

-Al colegio? Pero yo creí que…

-Claro que, no es un colegio normal.- a su madre se le borro la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- Rachel aun no entendía.

\- Es un internado, para personas… como tú

-¿Cómo yo? Espera…. ¿Qué?- personas como ella, que significaba eso?

-Con capacidades… diferentes- Arella estaba nerviosa y Rachel lo notó.

-No entiendo, madre, iré a un colegio para anormales como YO!?- su madre asintió.

-Será lo mejor para todos, prepara tus maletas, empiezas hoy las clases, te espero en la cocina hija, no tardes- La mujer acarició con suavidad la melena de la violácea dejándola confundida. Finalmente, salió de la habitación y empezó a preparar las cosas de su hija.

-Y… quien dijo que yo quería ir a la escuela?

…

N/A: Hola, si, así es, he vuelto con otra historia, se que no termino una cosa cuando empiezo otra pero es que la verdad es que me desanimo mucho escribiendo, y empiezo a maquilar en mi mente otras historias que tal vez podrían funcionar mejor que las otras, en fin, el capítulo es corto, pero aún falta la noticia de cada uno de los titanes de que van a ir a una escuela diferente, como sea, espero les guste, el siguiente es el de Chico Bestia, luego el de Robin, luego Starfire y finalmente Cyborg, aunque cambiaré algunas cosas, como decía Arella, es una escuela para personas con capacidades diferentes y como todos sabemos, Robin no tiene poderes y la única habilidad de Cyborg es su cañón sónico, y pues lo que quiero es que estén los 5 juntos. Algo así como Raven, CB y Starfire vs. Robin y Cyborg. No se jaja tal vez quede raro. Pero en fin espero les guste, nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	2. Chico Bestia

Escuela de inadaptados.

Capítulo 2: Chico Bestia.

Garfield Mark Logan, era un muchacho de 16 años, alegre y sonriente, que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida haciendo bromas y chistes que solo a el le parecían graciosas. El chico, había sufrido mucho en su corta vida y aun así no le daba mucha importancia, el prefería seguir siendo el mismo tipo risueño de siempre.

La vida de Garfield era tan común y a la vez tan diferente de la de todos, el muchacho jamás había pisado una escuela, debido al trabajo de sus padres como investigadores. A pesar de todo, el chico era feliz con su vida fuera de lo normal. Hacía ya un tiempo que el niño, tras un trágico accidente, había logrado tener la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier animal, habido y por haber, y a pesar de ser diferente a los demás chicos, sus padres lo amaban tal cual era.

Pero tras esa sonrisa había una gran tristeza que se albergaba en el corazón de Garfield, y ni siquiera él podía entender a que se debía.

…

Esa mañana, el sol brillaba mas de lo normal, supongo que sabia lo que le deparaba a nuestro joven amigo. Garfield tiró de las cobijas una vez mas, intentado cubrir los rayos del sol que bañaban su platinado y rubio cabello, así como su blanca piel, de pronto, unos ojos verdes se asomaron por encima de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Un grito se escuchó desde la cocina, el mismo grito por el cual, Garfield había decidido despertarse.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, tratando de quitarse toda la pereza que habitaba en su cuerpo como todas las mañanas, se levantó al espejo, se puso una camisa verde, unos jeans azules y sus pantuflas con forma de osos panda, no se molestó siquiera en acomodarse el desordenado cabello que le hacia verse tan tierno y a la vez atractivo, quizás por eso siempre se lo dejaba así.

Garfield se detuvo en el penúltimo escalón que conducía a la cocina, vio entonces a su madre y a su padre sonrientes en la puerta de ésta misma viendo al chico que los miraba desconcertado.

-Gar, cariño, te has despertado.- le comentó con dulzura su madre.

-Ammm, si? Supongo que para eso me gritaron no? Quería que me despertara.- El chico bostezo ampliamente mientras sus padres se miraban cómplices y sonreían.

-Hijo, tenemos algo que decirte- su padre le miraba con cierto grado de desaprobación.

-Bien, lo que sea, díganlo ya.

-Hijo, sabes que dentro de una semana, volveremos a viajar cierto?- sus padres no sabían ni por donde comenzar.

-Si! Jaja estoy ansioso! A donde iremos esta vez? Indonesia? Japón? Turquía? La Sabana?

-Am, Garfield, hijo, la cosa es, que esta vez no podrás acompañarnos.- la mirada de emoción del muchacho cambió totalmente a una de confusión. -Cariño, a partir de hoy iras a la escuela.

La quijada de Garfield casi se cae al suelo al oír estas palabras, era algo que no se esperaba en lo mas mínimo.

-La… la… que?!

...

N/A: Está raro, tuve un bloqueo, no supe que ponerle que fuera de acuerdo a Chico Bestia, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado, y prepárense por que viene mi favorito de todos: Robin. Aun que me gustaría que me ayudasen a decidir que hará Robin para ganarse su boleto a la escuela de "inadaptados". Comenten que les gustaría. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	3. Robin

Escuela de Inadaptados.

Capítulo 3: Robin.

Richard Grayson, era un muchacho de 17 años, delgado, de estatura promedio, con cabellos negros, tan negros como la misma noche, con ojos de un azul encendido que a veces le apenaba mostrar y los cubría con unos lentes oscuros. Era un joven reservado, incapaz de confiar en las personas, terco y obstinado, pero quien lo conocía realmente, sabía que detrás de todo eso, Richard podía ser tan amigable como cualquier muchacho de su edad.

El muchacho había sufrido mucho en su vida, había vivido la pérdida de sus padres en un accidente y actualmente vivía con Bruce Wayne, un hombre adinerado que había pedido la custodia del joven. A pesar de la generosidad de Bruce, Richard, o Dick, como le gustaba que le dijeran, no congeniaba del todo con su tutor, pues ambos tenían el mismo carácter y a veces podían crear ambientes tan tensos que ninguno de los dos soportaba.

….

Todas las mañanas, Bruce y Dick tenían la misma rutina. El mayor salía temprano y se dirigía al gimnasio en donde pasaba horas entrenando, mientras que nuestro joven amigo, se levantaba desde las 6 am, se dirigía a la cocina, tomaba un vaso de leche y luego se iba a la biblioteca a pasar el rato, podía durar desde 20 minutos hasta horas, dependiendo del tipo de lectura que se encontrara.

Esa mañana no había sido la excepción, Dick se había levantado temprano, había ido a la cocina y después a la biblioteca, sin embargo, algo estaba mal, podía sentir como el ambiente de aquella enorme mansión era mas tranquila de normal. Algo hacia falta y el chico de ojos azules no podía estar tranquilo sin averiguar que pasaba. El joven de cabello negro comenzó a tranquilizar sus pensamientos, sus ideas desordenadas causaban que sus poderes se volvieran inútiles y esto frustraba al muchacho. Hacia unos años había descubierto que tenia el don de desvanecerse por periodos y distancias cortas, lo que le ayudaba a ser rápido y asertivo cuando se encontraba en peligro.

Dick caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido, de pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el chico cayó de sentón, la puerta le había golpeado la cara, con una mano en su rostro acariciando su mejilla roja del golpe, levantó la vista y vio a Bruce parado frente a él.

-Sabes que existen sillas, verdad Dick?- comentó sarcástico el hombre mayor.

-Si, claro- Respondió Dick mientras se levantaba y seguía frotando su mano contra su rostro, realmente le había golpeado fuerte.

-Todo bien?

-Ah? Ah! Si! Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me desfiguren el rostro a estas horas de la mañana- el chico estaba molesto.

-Lo siento Dick, pero hay algo que debo decirte.-Richard le miró desconcertado.-Iras al colegio a partir de mañana.

-Yoo… - Bruce fue tan seco que no le dio tiempo al pelinegro de reaccionar.- Colegio? Pero, hace años que yo no… - Richard suspiro fuerte.

-Como sea, este colegio no es como todos.

-Ah no?

-No, es un colegios para personas…- hizo una larga pausa

-Inadaptadas- completó Dick, mientras alzaba una ceja y hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo no dije eso "Chico Maravilla"

-Pero lo pensaste- el chico se sentía tonto, odiaba que Bruce lo viera como bicho raro, y peor aún, odiaba que le llamara "Chico Maravilla", estaba bien que sus padres le dijeran de ese modo, después de todo eran sus padres, incluso lo habría aceptado de algún amigo si tuviera uno, pero no de él, simplemente odiaba que Bruce lo considerara un inadaptado.

-Ah, piensa lo quieras Dick, será mejor que hagas maletas.

-¿Por qué?

-el colegio es un internado.

Y sin mas, Bruce salió de la biblioteca dejando a Richard molesto, confundido y peor aun, con sus ideas desordenadas.

-Genial.

….

N/A: bien se que es muuuyy corto pero es que no sabia como nuestro héroe ganaría su entrada a la escuela, y como el es rápido en el combate, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y agradezco mucho a Ravenmore por darme ideas, fue una gran ayuda, aunque me sentí como burra cuando leí y no supe ni que jeje. Bueno en fin, gracias por su apoyo, y este capitulo se los dedico a lo que comentaron. Nos leemos luego.

Ciao :*


	4. Starfire

Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y la historia es completamente mía.

….

Escuela de inadaptados.

Capítulo 4: Starfire.

Koriand'r era una chica extraña de 17 años aproximadamente, muy bonita por cierto, que provenía del lejano planeta, Tamaran, había llegado a la Tierra tras ser perseguida por unos monstruos que la querían como sirvienta. A pesar de eso, la chica era muy alegre y feliz en su nuevo hogar, y pese a que vivía sola, trataba de encajar en la sociedad humana sin mucho éxito.

Tras llevar una vida humana en la Tierra, la chica decidió que su nombre era bastante extraño para seguir llevándolo por lo que cambió de Koriand'r a Kory Anders. La muchacha era bastante bonita para ser de otro mundo, era alta, delgada, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes esmeralda y una hermosa, larga y abundante cabellera roja.

…

Esa mañana, Kory, se levantó muy temprano, tenía una cita en un edificio demasiado raro para su gusto, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia y decidió seguir su típica rutina antes de salir a su entrevista.

Llegando al lugar, Kory entró muy segura, pero sus expectativas cayeron por los suelos cuando todos comenzaron a tratarla mal. De todos los lugares mas inhóspitos del mundo, ese era el peor de todos. La chica preguntó despistadamente a los chicos donde quedaba el salón de dirección, por que sí, Kory se encontraba en la escuela, la escuela donde los chicos con diferentes capacidades estudiaban, sin embargo, nadie era lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarla, hasta que…

… la pelirroja se topó con una chica de cabellos violáceos, ojos del mismo color, un poco mas baja que ella, delgada y con la piel grisácea.

-Oh, discúlpame, no veía por donde caminaba- dijo Kory, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse y a recoger con ella, sus libros.

-No importa, no fue tu culpa, soy nueva aquí y no conozco bien los pasillos- respondió la chica gótica.

-Oh, por favor, permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Kory Anders, y deseo unirme a este instituto- sonrió mientras la otra fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué deseas unirte a este basurero?- respondió sarcástica la muchacha – Por cierto, mi nombre es Rachel Roth.

-¿Basurero? Creí que esto era un colegio- la ojiverde se veía confundida.

-No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- preguntó Rachel al notar que su compañera estaba perdida, literalmente por que no sabia en donde estaba.

-Por favor, ¿se nota demasiado?- Kory se sonrojó.

\- Un poco, dices que… deseas… unirte al colegio. ¿ya hablaste con la directora?

-No he logrado encontrar la dirección, podrías…

-Primera puerta, en el segundo pasillo, a la izquierda.

En eso, el timbre sonó.

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir.

\- Oh muchas gracias, espero podamos vernos después.

Y ambas chicas se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Finalmente, Kory pudo llegar a la dirección, y tras unas palabras de la directora y unas cuantas preguntas la chica pelirroja formaba parte de la escuela de inadaptados como solían llamarla.

Ella se sintió feliz por un momento, hasta que tropezó buscando su salón y cayó encima de alguien…

-Oye! Deberías tener mas cuidado.- El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules la ayudó a levantarse, y luego se alejó. Entonces algo hizo "click" en ella, su corazón se aceleró mas de lo normal, sus ojos brillaron mas que de costumbre y su respiración se volvió irregular…

….

N/A: hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y agradezco a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, en serio me animan a continuar con esta historia. Pues en fin, como verán, Starfire ya entró y conoció a Raven y… a un chico muy guapo de cabello negro (ya sabemos quien es :3 ) jaja, ya solo nos falta Cyborg, aunque también he pensado en poner a Terra, solo que ella no me agrada mucho, pero me gustaría que formara parte de la villanía no se que piensen ustedes. En fin. Ojala les haya gustado. Nos leemos después.

Ciao :*


	5. Cyborg

**Disclaimer: los personajes de los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía. Disfruten**

 **Escuela de inadaptados.**

 **Capitulo 5: Cyborg.**

Víctor Stone era un muchacho alto, robusto, de tez morena, calvo y muy fuerte, diariamente, tomaba duros entrenamientos para ejercitar su ya de por si, musculoso cuerpo.

Víctor, al igual que nuestros anteriores jóvenes, no era un adolescente normal, pues a pesar de lucir una apariencia simpática y como todo ser humano, poseía una fuerza que ni siquiera él podía medir (claro que no tan fuerte como nuestra Kory).

Todas las mañanas eran la misma rutina: un licuado de proteínas, un ejercicio intenso, ya fuera con las pesas, o ejercicio "normal" durante un par de horas y luego, salía a la calle a dar un paseo para refrescar su mente.

…

Ese día no fue la excepción, Stone se levantó muy temprano de la cama, se vistió de la manera mas normal que pudo, tomó su licuado y tras un agotador ejercicio, salió de su casa sin un rumbo en específico. Víctor iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre como podía aumentar aun mas su fuerza, cuando algo llamó su atención, era un chico rubio, de tez blanca, delgado y de estatura promedio (aunque obviamente mas bajo que él), el chico se miraba perdido, confundido, como si no supiera en donde estaba. Víctor levantó la mirada para ver detenidamente la imagen con la que el rubio estaba embobado, entonces pudo notar el enorme edificio a las afueras de Jump City, un edificio demasiado tétrico para su gusto y para el del rubio si le preguntaban, muy antiguo, de tal vez unos cien años de haberse construido.

-¿Cómo es que jamás había notado este edificio?- pensó en voz alta, sin imaginar que el chico rubio escucharía.

-Viejo! Ese edificio da miedo!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno al escuchar la voz de aquel joven, se paró junto de él y continuó:

-No quiero estudiar aquí, mis padres están locos si creen que me quedaré en un sitio como este- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-"Esto" ¿Es un colegio?- Víctor le miró estupefacto, ¿desde cuando estaba "eso" ahí?

-Vamos viejo! ¿No me digas que jamás te habías acercado al instituto de "personas especiales"?

-personas… especiales?

-Sí, personas con… capacidades diferentes ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- el rubio susurró las ultimas palabras. Víctor negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes! Esas que… - hizo una momentánea pausa- tenemos un don.

-Un ¿don?- Víctor aun no se lo creía. Tal vez esa sería la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, la forma ideal para incrementar su poder.

-Viejo! En que siglo vives?- el rubio se rio – Oye, supongo que tú no estudias ni estudiaras en este colegio, ¿o me equivoco?- El chico levantó una ceja

-Pero claro que estudiaré aquí!- Víctor le sonrió.

-Entonces andando amigo! – el ojiverde lo tomó del brazo y salió corriendo con él. – por cierto, soy Garfield, pero puedes decirme Gar.

-Mi nombre es Víctor Stone. Un gusto Gar.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron. Y mientras uno tomaba camino hacia los salones, el otro se dirigía a la dirección a pedir indicaciones sobre el ingreso.

Pero en el camino a la salida, Víctor se topó con alguien mas… un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules, tan azules como un lago cristalino, de tez blanca y estatura promedio, iba caminando lo mas rápido que podía, las clases habían comenzado y el joven iba tarde, sus poderes no ayudaban mucho pues mente estaba hecha un desastre, y fue esta desesperación lo que hizo inevitable el choque entre ambos chicos.

-Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas grandulón! – dijo el chico de cabello negro, se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y siguió su camino.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el moreno, pero al levantar la vista, el chico ya se había esfumado, dejando solamente en el suelo, un cuaderno con la leyenda: "Richard Grayson". -Tal vez en otra ocasión amiguito- Víctor, guardó el cuaderno y se dirigió a la salida, ahora formaba parte de la escuela de "inadaptados" y había conseguido un amigo y un objetivo: regresar el cuaderno a su dueño.

-Esto será genial…

…..

Hola! Ya se que me desaparecí por un tiempo, pero es que he estado enferma en estos días por el estrés de los proyectos finales Dx en fin eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que ya volví con un nuevo capitulo, esta vez de Cyborg, y por si no pudieron deducir sus poderes (por que no los menciones Dx ) son que se puede convertir en un chico de piedra, así como en el episodio "Engaño" pero también mas adelante hará algo para tomar el nombre de Cyborg. En fin, eso será mas adelante. Hasta entonces, espero que les hayan gustado estos últimos capítulos, y esta decidido que Terra tendrá participación como parte de los villanos. En fin. Nos leemos luego.

Ciao :*


	6. Nuestro primer encuentro Parte 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de la serie Los jóvenes titanes no son de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y la historia es completamente mía.

 **Escuela de inadaptados.**

 **Capítulo 6: Nuestro primer encuentro. Parte 1: Nos conocemos.**

Era el primer día de clases para nuestro querido amigo Víctor, hacía dos días que se había inscrito y se había topado con aquel rubio y ese distraído pelinegro, sus clases comenzaban a las 7:00 am en el aula B4, de primer momento tuvo unos cuantos problemas para encontrar el salón, pero tras revisar una vez mas su mapa de aquella enorme construcción llena de edificios, y pedir indicaciones, finalmente llegó.

Faltaban 25 minutos para iniciar, pero Víctor había preferido llegar temprano por que así podía escoger un buen lugar en el aula, además de que dormir en una nueva cama era tan difícil que pasó casi toda la noche en vela, pero eso era normal, pues apenas era su primera noche de muchas en el internado para "inadaptados".

Víctor estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido con el pelinegro dos días antes, lograba recordar su cabello lleno de litros de gel, además de un par de gafas oscuras, acompañado con una mochila negra y roja de dos tirantes que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo, incluso recordaba su voz, sin embargo, no podía recordar su rostro, pero estaba seguro de algo; ese chico también era nuevo. Tan concentrado estaba en devolver el cuaderno, que ni siquiera notó la mirada llena de alegría de cierto rubio hiperactivo que se acercaba con mucho entusiasmo y emoción.

-¡Amigo! – gritó eufórico el muchacho – ¡somos compañeros de clase!

El moreno rio nervioso mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-¡Hola Garfield! ¿Cómo te ha ido viejo? – le respondió al mas chico, apenas recordando su nombre.

-¡De lo mejor hermano! ¡No sabía que tuvieras la misma clase de ciencias conmigo! Viejo esto será genial, ¿no te molesta si me siento junto a ti verdad?- Y tras decir esto, tomó la silla mas próxima a la de Víctor y se sentó.

El ojiverde no paraba de hablarle maravillas a su compañero de las experiencias que había tenido en tan solo dos días, de todos los sujetos alegres que el moreno había conocido, éste se llevaba un premio al mejor entusiasta. Stone no sabía como parar a su amigo, iba a decirle algo cuando alguien mas entró en el aula.

-¿Esta es la clase de ciencias? – A Garfield casi se le cae la quijada cuando vio a aquella chica de cabello rubio pararse en la entrada del salón, y asintió lentamente mientras litros y litros de baba recorrían su barbilla. La chica solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras cubría su boca con la mano derecha para disimular, cosa que le pareció de lo mas tierna a nuestro amigo.

Segundos mas tarde, la chica tomó asiento en los lugares de atrás, en donde se sientan los desastrosos, y Garfield no podía dejar de verla. Por fin Víctor encontró la manera de callar a su amigo…

…Faltaban 17 minutos para comenzar la clase, el aula poco a poco fue llenándose con presto avanzaba el tiempo, entonces él ingresó al salón. Las chicas presentes se giraron con la boca abierta, incluso la rubia que le había fascinado a Garfield, todas miraban encantadas y con los ojos brillando, al chico de cabello negro, con gafas oscuras, y una cara seria que pareciera que le desagradaba la idea de estar ahí, y así era, Dick no era de esos chicos que le gustaba convivir con las personas, era cerrado y siempre se veía incapaz de confiar en alguien. El simple hecho de estar rodeado de adolescentes inconscientes llenos de hormonas salvajes a punto de estallar le molestaba en la punta del hígado. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Víctor, por otro lado, se dio cuenta del parecido entre este joven y el dueño de la libreta, por lo que no dudó en presentarse con él. Dick, quien se había sentado junto a la rubia favorita de Garfield, estaba agachado viendo preocupado en su mochila, parecía estar buscando algo sin mucho éxito.

-Amm, ¿Hola?- titubeó el moreno. El pelinegro volteó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desagrado, Víctor retrocedió un paso.

-Hola – dijo secamente con una voz fría.

-Soy, Víctor Stone, y amm, creo que somos… compañeros - Garfield rio ante las tonterías que decía su amigo mientras Dick hacía un gesto de duda.

-Un… gusto – dijo y se volvió nuevamente en su mochila. Víctor miró a Garfield quien estalló en risa al ver lo torpe que se veía intentando hacer platica con ese chico tan apático.

-Ejemm- El moreno "tosió" para llamar su atención.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¡Si! ¡Me gustaría saber tu nombre, es decir, es lo que debes responder cuando alguien te dice su nombre y se presenta amablemente contigo! – dijo un tanto exaltado. Dick levantó una ceja, no sabía de que hablaba, pero entendió perfectamente, el robusto quería saber su nombre.

-¿Eso se hace?

-Amigo, ¿en que mundo vives?- Dick solo se sonrojó.

-Mi nombre es Richard Grayson.

-¡Oh viejo! ¡Entonces creo que esto es tuyo!- entonces el grandulón le entregó el cuaderno.

-Lo busqué en todas partes, ¿en donde…

-Se te cayó cuando nos topamos hace dos días ¿recuerdas?

-Si, creo que ya te recuerdo.

…Dos días antes ….

Dick corría por los pasillos del colegio intentando no llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas, su mente estaba hecha un desastre, hacía dos segundos se había caído 3 escalones antes de llegar a la planta baja, estaba desalineado, su camisa a medias fajada, los cordones de sus tenis desatados (cosa que provocó la caída) y su mochila apenas lograba mantenerse en su hombro izquierdo. Intentó desesperadamente hacer uso de sus poderes para poder caminar y avanzar mas rápido en menos tiempo, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía: su mente.

Estaba desesperado, no necesitaba otra llamada de atención en su primera semana, estaba advertido, un retardo o un problema mas y le harían una llamada a su tutor, cosa que le frustraba, si Bruce se enteraba cuantas cosas había hecho en tan solo 8 días de su ingreso… quien sabe que cosas le haría. En fin, ahí estaba él, corriendo por su vida, literalmente, con 3 cuadernos en el brazo tratando de ponerlos, sin mucho éxito, en su mochila, entonces, un sujeto grande, de tez morena, alto y calvo, se le atravesó en su camino, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, y por consiguiente, sus pertenencias también. El pelinegro se molestó, mas cuando notó la hora en su reloj de mano, tomó lo que pudo y salió huyendo, no sin antes reprochar al chico: - ¡Oye! Fíjate por donde caminas grandulón!.

Pudo escuchar que el mayor le decía algo, pero no tuvo tiempo de regresarse a discutir, era tarde y no podía desperdiciar mas tiempo. Finalmente llegó al aula, 1 minuto antes que el profesor, se sentó en su butaca, puso sus pertenencias en la mesa y entonces, solo entonces, notó que había perdido su cuaderno de ciencias…

…

 **N/A** : Bien ¿qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero sucede que dentro de unos meses finalmente entro a la universidad. Este semestre fue en verdad agotador, no tuve mucho tiempo libre y aun tengo muchos escritos pendientes, entre ellos el capítulo 7 de Entre el bien y el mal, pero en fin. Gracias a los que comentan y leen esta tontería :'3 Nos leemos después, esta vez espero tengan un poco mas de paciencia :v y bueno, como quedó duda sobre los poderes de Dick, los aclaro: Cuando él está en calma, es decir que en su mente no hay pensamientos frustrantes, puede desplazarse por así decirlo, telepáticamente pero solo por distancias muy cortas, 1 o 2 metros máximo. Eso le ayuda a ser mas ágil en combate. Algo mas o menos así. Ahora si, sin mas por el momento:

Ciao :*


End file.
